Undying Request
by MisterGrimReaper
Summary: A child is wandering through a marsh landscape, without a goal in mind or reason for existing in such a place. How did this child end up here? And why? These are some of the questions floating in the mind of the creature that stumbles upon the child before making a choice that'll effect the very future of Earthland itself. OOC Natsu, older and stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Fated Meeting**

* * *

After days of walking, a mysterious child finally escapes the dense forest. His small body couldn't keep up it's efforts for much longer, not after stumbling into the sludgy marshlands. Stepping into the marshy surface without care, continuing his path through the boggy wastes and blindly placing one foot in front of the other. His mind can't even fathom what direction he's heading by the eerie mist floating above his knee's and leaving his heading blinded from sight.

He marches onwards, through the intense pain of starvation and sleep depravity. No matter what little rational thought exists in his mind, the boys instinct urges him to carry on and proceed with his impossible mission. It leaves tremors in his soul, constantly speaking ' _Onwards, almost there!'._ No longer can he cry, speak or question mentally against his repeated desire to move forwards. He weakly carries on, ignoring his surroundings and mustering every ounce of willpower to remain awake and continue.

Too worn out and no thought to even bother if he noticed, a strange figure hides within the shadows and follows his every movement. The unidentified creature maintains a vigilant watch over him, never hesitating in the duty bestowed to observe and keep track of this boys peculiar behaviour... Although thoughts were beginning to bubble within her mind, trying to understand or at the least, make sense of his goal.

She continues to relay messages back to her master, and await further orders. It had being a few days since then, yet, no additional commands were sent beyond the first of keeping track of this would-be invader. ' _Why does this mortal attract your attention, my liege?'_ She ponders absent mindedly. Never would she ask openly question nor pretend to understand her master's boundless wisdom but this situation was just that unheard of.

The boy's mental state was diminishing rapidly, with no source to refuel his body or aid to tend his wounds. He finally stopped in his tracks, tilting his head back and glaring towards the sky and was about to about to begin his breakdown till _that_ appeared. Fear, confusion or awe. He honestly couldn't decide what he felt at this moment of time while his mind was overworking to find answer to what the heck he was seeing. A massive skull, dragon-shaped according to his current understanding and damaged memory.

Whatever it was, it turned what seemed to be it's eye upon him. It's fiery-purple ember glaring curiously into his own terrified eyes, gauging his reaction and facial response. He opened his mouth widely once realising his mistake. It _was_ a dragon! His eyes shot open, it wasn't just his imagination. No, it couldn't be. Not looking as it did. The beasts ivory skull pridefully shown it's sharpened maw, and countless scars chiselled into it's form. Golden horns lined from the ridge between it's eyes, starting from small and appearing like steps till they reach the tip of it's nose.

Its body was also ivory, no scales or flesh. Only bone with a strange purple glow emitting from it's stomach that stretched but never leaving it's bony imprisonment. He was still gaping in shock, questions and fears plaguing his mind before being silenced as it spoke. " **How is it you entered my realm, mortal?** " The skeletal Dragon demanded, spitting out some sort of deadly ooze from it's maw which hissed upon contract with soaked marshland.

He tried, he really did. Using every last fibre of his spirit to try and reply but nothing escaped the dry well, rather, his throat. Shaking under the dragon's dominating stare that completely shattered his resolve before his mind was forced to shutdown and shield what remains of his child mentality from the horror above. The child fell unconscious, his body falling to the ground before a bony hand interrupted and kept him suspended by the roots of his hair.

It had only been a few minutes, give or take before the silence was broken. She sighed, having managed to emerge from the shadowy magic seal to catch the boy and quickly lowering down onto one knee before her master. " **Was it out of pity or compassion?** " He bellowed with a hint of amusement in his voice, though she was too shaken to pick it up and hurried to find her voice. "I-i.. Don't know, m-my liege." She whimpered, clutching the child tightly and hoping to avoid her master's wrath for what she deemed punishable.

' _ **My suspicions were correct.**_ **'** He thought before gazing at the fallen boy once more, trying to imagine if pink hair was natural or a side effect of magic before internally shrugging and discarding the thought entirely. " **Shadow, take the boy to the castle and tend to his injuries. Inform me once he awakens.** " He commanded before turning about and shaking the earth with his stomps, no longer needing to act with caution. Before having a chance to thank him for his mercy, he had left the scene and vanished into the mist. She signed thankfully, regaining her composure and returning to the capital to complete her assignment.

Upon rising from another magical seal, she arrived within the charred cobblestone hallway and stormed towards one of the guest rooms within the castle itself. The once dormant and unlit braziers sparked life as she went by, lightning up the hallway. It had been far to long since these quarters had being used by the living and in general. As she kept on pacing down the hallway, her gaze lingered on the boy and scrutinizing his condition further.

She'd blink, if it were possible at what her starry eyes were revealing. This boy's hair was filthy with the elements, numerous cuts and scabs along his arms and his feet resembled more of two giant blisters than what they were supposed to be. Loincloth or what remains of trousers sheltered his dignity, heavy black marks beneath his eyes and dried cheeks. Her biggest worry wasn't his injuries but his fat. He had far too little mass for a child, it was his most alarming health risk above all others. Shaking her head, pouting at the sight if she could before returning and hastening her steps.

It wasn't long until she found the most suitable room, ignoring it's décor and softly laying his body onto the bed. Her gaze lingered on him before foot steps echoed in the hallway, shooting a glance towards the rooms entrance and bowing politely at the robed figure entering.

"Our master wasn't kidding, was he? Truly, a child has entered our lands." He stated while walking towards her. His gaze also lingered on the child briefly, examining his injuries. "You don't happen to know why, do you Shadow?" He asked while starting his treatment of the pink haired boy.

"No, he asked I observe him before bringing here once he passed out. He walked for days without rest. " Shadow answered, keeping her gaze fixed over the boy. "Forgive my rudeness, Priest Van'tor, how did you know I was here and with this child?"

Van'tor laughed softly, his icy voice carrying on throughout the room before silencing himself enough to answer. "Who do you think requested me here?" He snickered loudly before turning his attention back to the patient.

Shadow mentally cried, lowering her head and slumming over once stupidity left her. "Of course, my apologises. I should of expected our liege to have sent you here. This isn't a task I can complete without aid."

He resisted laughing again after pointing out the obvious yet Van'tor kept his focus on the child. He understood why this strange request to visit this room was given to him. It was quite sometime since he lasted tended to a mortal with magic that'd work on their bodies. In fact, he could have boasting rights for the next century or two now over the other priests. Proving his loyalty by maintaining skills they themselves no longer required.

* * *

True to her master's command, Shadow remained by the boy's side as the days flew by. She had never spoken to any of the priests before, given their different roles and grounds they remained in. While the nameless boy was still in his coma, she had the unexpected pleasure to speak and exchange banter with Van'tor during his regular check ups.

Neither of them had any further orders from their master beyond asking if the boy spoke during his comatose state. Which, of course, he didn't but that didn't stop the persisting question being asked daily. Twice, thrice. Hell. Almost hourly. They would of rebelled and butchered the child by now with the persisting questions. Alas, they respected him far too much to do so.

Shadow and Van'tor were both exchanging idle banter as usual before perking up several weary childish groans, turning and watching the boy awaken from his long slumber. The boy slowly opened his eyes, his hands rubbing against his eyes and slowly his sight was adjusting to the dimly lit room. He blinked several times, recalling the horror he had seen before passing out and shot up to examine his nearby surroundings.

His heart almost exploded when he gazed at the two towering figures, clutching the blanket tightly and pulling it over his nose while weakly moving his knees to hug his chest. He didn't expect to ever wake up, never mind the sight before him. They were _skeletons,_ he wouldn't dare believe it. If they won't presented before him. His breathing increased as panic began to set in, hearing only his beating heart and trapped breath. He didn't hear a voice at first till he was forced out of his mindset, once a bony finger flicked his forehead.

He bolted upright, leaning against the large headboard and stared in fear at his attacker. A large skeleton was in a black, well made robe with silver trimming along its sides and hood resting behind it's head. The skeleton held a simple wooden stave, it's tip was made of oak and shaped into a fist curled around a white orb of some sort. He wasn't sure, far too afraid to focus and study him further. His gaze remained glued on skeleton's misty eyes that glowed subtly, reminding him of the sky by their colour.

"Boy, can you hear me? Boy? Boy! **BOY!** " Van'tor was losing his patience with being continually ignored by the child. Deciding to flick his forehead for good measure before receiving any sort of response. He sighed heavily. "Good. Can you understand me?" The terrified child nodded several times, tears dripping down his cheeks and shaking under the covers. Still not daring to look away and fearing for his young life.

Van'tor smiled, relived to know the child understood him and wasn't some empty minded mortal. Not that he could smile with him being a skeleton but thought is what counts, right? "Good, good. Very good!" His voice was beginning to boom and echo, becoming overexcited before resuming his line of questioning. "Let's start off pleasantly, shall we? I'm Van'tor, a servant of the Undying Dragon King Azzadiss!" His voice lined with extreme pride while speaking his lieges name before continuing politely. "What of you, child?"

More the skeleton - _identified as Van'tor_ – spoke, the more the child felt himself calm down enough and mumble as he tries to speak back. His throat felt rough and unused, coughing several times before his words started to take form. "I-i-i am N-natsu." He softly spoke, keeping the blanket over his nose for protection.

"Well, Natsu. My liege has waited _patiently_ for you to awaken." His tone hissing the word. "You will do as I ask and follow me." Leaving no room to protest, Van'tor turned and looked at Shadow. "Inform our majesty, Shadow. We'll reach the throne room shortly." He slowly gestured again with his left bony hand for the boy to follow, making it certain his commands are easy to follow for the fear stricken boy.

Shadow swiftly bowed after Van'tor order, falling through a magical seal on the ground. Natsu had managed to catch a glance at her. She as well, was a skeleton. Wearing only black leather hides with no real markings and a cowl. He was still stunned by such unnatural sights but felt his life was still worth living. Or undeath, he wasn't certain at the moment. He hesitated getting out of the bed at first, taking in more oxygen and steadily lowering down onto the floor. He let out a childish squirm when his feet touched the ground, it was cold. It didn't feel natural, then he took notice he were naked and had no signs of injury.

Feeling embarrassment, he pulled the bed's blanket and wrapped it around his small frame, taking slow steps as his muscles got adjusted to being in use once more. After what felt like a lifetime, he managed to keep up with skeletal priest and kept by his side, eyes ahead to avoid looking up. Natsu had never come across anything like it before, the empty hallways lightning up with their approach and echoing with their footsteps. It wasn't a pleasure nor disappointing experience and the craftsmanship might of being something to marble at once but now it looked to be more of a ruin, a shell of it's once former glory.

His mind was burning with curious thoughts as his eyes kept ahead, feeding into his surroundings and trying to figure out where exactly he was. They have passed several ancient looking doors and passage ways now, still no words spoken between them and he couldn't help but feel the tension build up before coming out of his shell. "V-van'tor?" The boy asked quietly.

Van'tor hummed in reply, turning his gaze briefly towards Natsu and giving the boy time to question what's on his mind.

Natsu slowly collected his courage, forming a weak smile and continued with his soft voice. "Am I alive?"

Van'tor was taken back by his question, rising a non-existent eyebrow before laughing and pondering on his answer. ' _Let's see his reaction with this.'_ He thought amusingly. "Yes, yes you are Natsu. You're in my masters realm, a place only the dead may enter."

"…." Natsu was left speechless. His eyes widened and he done the unexpected, his smile increased and looked genuine. "Thank you." He spoke with his lips, the words never leaving his mouth.

The priest was surprised yet kept laughing louder before shaking his head. "Natsu, I was kidding. You are in fact, alive and healthy after my treatment. Although you should rightly be dead to even come to this realm..." He spoke more to himself than to Natsu at this point before both of them directed their attention to the massive stone doors ahead.

They had come to a halt, one waiting silently while the other looked up in amazement as two doors begun to open. Creaking loudly, grinding across the floor heavily with what amounted to years of dust falling between the slit as they parted. Natsu found himself blinded as a flash of light kept growing the more they opened before left speechless at what they revealed.

Before him was a room beyond measure, crimson carpet in it's centre and leading a path to the creature he had seen before. Stood in pairs, overlooking the walkway forward were tall armoured soldiers with tower shields and pikes. Their eyes boring into him and Van'tor, sizing the pair up and allowing them both entry. Natsu could never have imaged what would happen to his life from this moment onwards and the effects it'd have on those around him...

* * *

 **Author's note; Hello and thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. Please leave feedback, as it'd be wonderful to hear what you like/dislike about it. Forgive the lack of detail, spelling mistakes and whatnot for the time being. I sorta rushed it in hopes of seeing if a story centred on necromancy would be welcomed or not.**

 **If you'd like to ask any questions, then by all means throw me a message. The chances of this chapter being redone is a big possibility since I'm not entirely happy with it but it won't effect the progress of other chapters. ( Childhood phase is almost completed and notes for cannon chapters are progressing well. )**

 **My profile will provide further information on the story and it's progress, which will be updated in a few hours time once it's edited. Till then, have a good evening and thank you for taking time to read this extra note as well as the first chapter.**

 ** _MisterGrimReaper_. **

* * *

**Updated; My re-write ended up revealing more than I intend and with that in mind, I decided to edit and correct mistakes here. Plus, it'd have messed up what I've written so far. My thanks again for taking time to read my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two; Grooming Begins**

* * *

Natsu was shocked to his core from seeing that terrifying beast laying lazily at the carpets end. Not noticing the nagging pain building up in his head, suddenly whimpering as it grew and yelping. His eyes shot up and gazed with a puzzled expression at it's source. Van'tor constantly tapping his index finger against his head with what he imagined would be annoyed expression.

"Natsu, stop spacing out. His majesty is waiting for us." Van'tor mocked, finding the boy to be entertaining with his startled expressions ever since he awoken. He took the lead again, motioning for Natsu to follow while walking ahead. The boy nodded slowly, pacing behind the priest and looking further into the chamber ahead to distract himself from the dragon. Once again, surprise was spread out across his facial expression after noticing hundreds, maybe thousands, of glowing eyes were all focused on him. He held tightly onto the blanket covering his body, hoping it'll shield him from all the attention and praying silently he'll be safe.

Of course, Van'tor was fighting his own inner daemons. Drawing near to his beloved master, not everyday was such treatment given and now it's finally happening again. His emotions were close to fucking it all up. This damnable child was just too funny! He fought against his urge to break out into raw unadulterated laughter and desperately trying to redirect himself from it all. Deciding it's the boys fault, which it was and using this time to explain some of the sights the boy was seeing.

He spoke aloud, ensuring his master and others could hear his innocent words before some of the more _zealous_ followers could later accuse him of treachery. ' _We're all loyal.. Anything to make time pass by quicker, I guess.'_ He idly thought before speaking down to the child. "Don't be afraid, Natsu. They mean you no harm and his majesty didn't save your life just to kill you." Silently mumbling to himself afterwards " _I think?"_

"O-oh." Was all Natsu could say in reply, gazing over the individuals within the chambers and gaining a better look. The tall imposing soldiers lined in pairs along the carpet edges were wearing bulky and rusted heavy armour. It was plain to describe, no outstanding features or marks beyond those of battle and their coppery colouring. They wore full plated helmets with slits and only striking detail worth keeping in mind was a single sheet of cloth hugging their torso and midsection. Brown coloured with golden trim and a half-moon shaped symbol in purple woven into it's centre.

He wasn't certain if it was important or not till noticing their tower shields held the same marking. As did the other creatures in the chamber. Natsu knew kingdoms and such existed, using flags to mark themselves but this was the first time he had ever seen such. Truthfully, he was feeling a bit excited until turning his young eyes over the others observing him.

Van'tor followed the boys eyes, diverting his focus to crush his inner urge and spoke out. "These are the master's personal warriors, the **Unyielding Templars!** " His voice soared to emphasise his point to the boy. The Templars drummed their tower shields against the stoned surface, ensuring not to strike the crimson pathway and nodded pridefully hearing the priests words.

Natsu kept his gasp at bay over the sudden beating of metal against stone and nodding at Van'tor, taking notice of the priests gaze and looking towards others in hopes of further explanation. Floating above were transparent women with black veins across their faces and forearms, wearing various styled dresses that left plenty of room for the imagination. Their hair, dresses, eyes and make up were all different colours with only a few similar features amongst them. They all had glowing misty eyes, torn shackles around their wrists, no legs and the dresses were torn beyond where they aught to reveal knees.

" **Banshees.** " Was all Van'tor mentioned. Natsu could of sworn he spat out those words, stomped on them and buried them so deeply they'd never be found. All while the floating women glared at the priest with a look that'd actually kill. Seriously, they were fuming and throwing insults mentally. Again, no one wanting to lash out while in the presence of their King. Natsu quickly looked away as Van'tor bony fingers started splinting his staff and hearing his barely audible insult. " _Damn Banshees. Wailing bitches, the lot of them!"_

Finally turning his sight to the last group, odd looking to say in the least. They kept rocking back and forth on the balls of their bright leathery boots, wearing robes split in the centre with two colours. Bright yellow and dark brown. To say it didn't look right was understated, rocking all the time and shaking their heads. He couldn't tell their gender, they were all skeletons like Van'tor and unarmed. Again, Van'tor spoke up and Natsu paid attention.

" **They're my fol** lowers, nothing special... Ignore them, please." Van'tor grumbled out, sighing at his orders antics and wondering why he kept them around. Natsu smirked, despite his fear and nerves getting the better of him recently. He couldn't help but smirk at Van'tor attitude towards what he claimed to be his own people. Starting off with a proud boast, showing attitude next and ending with disappointment. Van'tor knew for a boy as young as he assumed Natsu to be, it'll make it easier for him to be front of his majesty or so he kept telling himself. Using the boy as an excuse for his actions and feelings, _again_. Van'tor followers made no reaction, well, they did. Their rocking increased, moving into stage two and throwing their arms back and forth.

* * *

Azzadiss kept watch over the pair after entering his throne room. Laying lazily, his eyes focused mainly on the boy. ' _ **Why is he wearing a bed sheet?**_ _'_ He grumbled mentally, rotating his tail idly along with his thought before listening intently to Van'tor. Growling in mild annoyance at the priests behaviour, scaring those near enough to listen and grinding his tail against his body. ' _ **I'll have to send Imperator Gnash to the play the part of diplomat with the Anguish Matriarch again.**_ _'_ As much trouble Van'tor caused with his personality, he was worth it. His resourcefulness made up for his playful side that had continued to shine throughout the years in service to him.

The skeletal dragon groaned painfully when Van'tor order started moving into stage two. Hoping they'd avoid going further given the seriousness of the situation but he did take enjoyment out of it. Often pondering if they trained in secret to rock in such perfect synchronization with each other, actually, dwelling more on it. They must do. His focus returning to the boy and noticing the pattern forming. Difficult at first to understand the meaning given Van'tor natural behaviour but it seemed to relax the child enough which was fortunate for his questions.

He recalled his previous thoughts to when he felt another presence in his kingdom, one that shouldn't exist. At first, it was how? It's impossible for mortals to enter his realm. Ever since the great war, he sealed off his lands and even with the barrier in place. He never let his guard down, it wouldn't last forever for any powerful entity to make it pass but _enter?_ That was a whole new story. Even if the barrier fell, no mortal being could ever survive the tainted lands. With one breath and life will escape their bodies. Only one has ever managed and he wasn't a mortal being. Alas, not at that time.

The longer he felt the boys presence, more and more he started to make sense of the reasoning behind it. But that lead to further questions, he knew anything was possible but this? No. This was forbidden to the mortals, he was positive on this. They'd need either his power or break the taboo. Azzadiss couldn't recall any memories regarding mortals, putting aside his own people that is and especially bestowing his own magic to anyone.

 _'_ _ **No.. If it wasn't him, it could be...**_ _'_ Again, he shrugged that off. This left the only reasonable path to why the boy entered his realm unharmed. The taboo was broken. Someone had the nerve to rise the dead using another type of magic. Only one person was capable of this, alas, he couldn't care enough at the time to recall his name. Mortals are mortals, regardless of their strength and thus, not worth remembering the names of. He continued his thinking till Van'tor and the boy approached. The priest fell to one knee, kneeling before his master and laying his staff across the floor. "Your majesty, this is Natsu. As per your orders, I brought him after waking up from his coma."

Fear and awe both sweep over Natsu as he was steps away from touching the dragon's horned nose, looking towards Van'tor for guidance and kneeling down beside him. His eyes locked onto the floor, avoiding that gaze which brought him never ending despair. Azzadiss eyed the boy, now named Natsu with interest before realising the familiar presence coming off him. " **Take your time to think upon my questions before speaking, boy. How did you come to be here?** " He bellowed out, his voice carrying extreme power and vibrating the very air within the chambers.

Natsu immediately started panicking, his chest heaving in and out as the dragon's voice shook his entire soul. He felt his vision blacking out until Van'tor placed his hand upon his shoulder, he wasn't sure how but he felt himself calming and quietly thanking his saviour. Several minutes had flew by, collecting his thoughts and answering best to his abilities. "I-i don't k-know. I only remember a d-dragon attacking my village a-and then waking up in a forest." He spoken meekly, stuttering between words and catching his breath.

Everyone but Natsu thought his answer was strange, the current era of mortals know of dragons only through legends and peg them to be nothing but myths. Knowing only of one to exist and he wasn't a dragon in their eyes. Last time dragons flew and brought destruction was centuries ago. None were more surprised by his answer than Van'tor, old memories surfacing and more to the point, his observers scattered beyond the realm haven't reported any sightings of a dragon attacking villages.

Azzadiss allowed the information to sink in, not expanding on it further till he obtains more. The boys magical container was familiar to his own and those of his people. His puzzled thoughts were slowly revealing it whole. " **I understand. What else can you remember? Family, friends, village or kingdom?** " His voice remaining as powerful as usual.

For the first time, Natsu looked up and gazed into the dragon's purple burning embers, gulping loudly. His focused as much as possible to recall his memories together, blinking with tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he remembers more. "M-my dad and mom.. They were crushed under it's claws. I ran, and ran but it caught me. Everything went dark till I woke up and felt something calling me here. I t-thought it was my h-home." He broke down, bringing the blanket over his face and weeping.

" **That's enough for now. Shadow!** " His voice soared to whole new heights, shaking the castle itself with his commanding tone. Natsu shuddered from it, hugging himself tighter and keeping his eyes closed. Sadly missing the extraordinary sight of countless magical seals appearing all over the place. The entire throne room was flashing brightly, the magical pressure increasing and reaching all new heights as hundreds, possibly a thousand or so skeleton's appeared. All were kneeling, facing their master and shaped variously. All wearing the same attire as Shadow, shouting out in union. "We await your orders, majesty!"

Van'tor lost complete control over his emotions. He burst into a massive fit of laughter, snickering and shaking like crazy along with his own followers. Azzadiss would of smashed his skull against a mountain if he could. Forgetting that one vital detail about the Coven of the Exalted Night, groaning mentally and attempting to collect himself. No easy task with Van'tor and his ragtag fans destroying their non-existent lungs out at his mistake, showing how often it happened.

" **Female Shadow!** " He painfully remembered the gender. Again, Van'tor and his group were now laying on the ground and smashing their bony fists against the ground. Roughly one third of the collected figures remained behind as the others vanished back through magic seals. His rage was threatening to break loose and end his reign by wiping out all traces of this often reoccurring mistake. The Shadow he wanted finally thought ahead, quickly sprinting and kneeling before him. "S-sorry, your majesty!" She cried out for making such a scene.

Azzadiss hissed, silencing the priest and his fellow crazies. The Banshee's quickly left the hall upon his first roaring summon, knowing what would happen and wanted to avoid the backlash. Or left to gossip and inform their matriarch of Van'tor behaviour, very much the latter. " **Get the boy a new room in the royal quarters and have clothes tailored to his size. Let him rest for now.** " He commanded. Shadow respectfully bowed her head, walking over to Natsu and wrapping her arms around him. "Don't worry, you're safe." She whispered into his ear, walking backwards before turning and carrying out her order.

* * *

Van'tor sighed, finally having recovered from his long snickering and gazed upon his masters face, waving his hands innocently. "Ah! Sorry, your majesty! Natsu's reactions before coming here and this added together was too much." He wanted to lie but his loyalty to the skeletal dragon ran too deep and in an attempt to avoid the stern talking to he was no doubt about to receive, turned his attention to his mindless followers. "Oi! You lot, return to the temple." He yelled, some waved lazily, others flagged him off and a rare few turned their heads as if to refuse his existent before bowing greatly towards their king and wobbling out of the chamber.

" **Van'tor, you're not escaping that easily.** " Azzadiss spoke roughly, his tone lined with anger and annoyance. ' _ **I have the perfect punishment for you.**_ ' He smirked grimly, though it didn't show with his complete lack of flesh and scales. However before dishing out his punishment, he wanted to gather Van'tor thoughts on the boys information. " **What's your opinion on the boy, priest?** "

"Huh?" Van'tor attention was taken away from that spine-crushing chill that ran up his back, knowing full well he wouldn't get away with his actions. As always, his master never allowed him to break scot free. He coughed into his hand, standing upright with the aid of his staff and meeting his masters gaze. "I'm not sure, master. While tending to him, his presence felt almost familiar to u-." He cut himself off, shaking his head. "No, that isn't right. He has a faint magical aura but I don't understand how. It's like ours but isn't. It falls more in with your own and with what he shared, I can't figure out any connection to how that is." His usual tone was replaced with seriousness and slight concern.

Azzadiss nodded, acknowledging his words and pondering further. " **The taboo was broken and failed.. Or succeeded. His last memory was his own death and arriving here does provide substance however...** " His words broke into silence while still considering his growing theory. ' _ **His resurrection was delayed, wasn't it? A side effect of breaking the natural balance. Yet to end up in my lands. That boys settlement must of being close to this realm for it happen. That is the only conclusion.**_ '

Van'tor was left in silence for a moment before it got too much to handle. "However?" He asked, tilting his head slightly and impatiently wanting to hear the rest.

" **The boy interests me. Van'tor, you are to oversee his growth. Bring him to me again in six months. He is still mortal and will fade away if his magical container doesn't adapt to these lands. His fate now rests in your hands, I shall lay judgement upon him then.** " Azzadiss felt his amusement grow. Surely that boy will prove to be trouble and passing his fate to the priest was the most fitting way of entertain-. No, punishment. He surely means punishment.

"Y-yes, your majesty!" He stammered out, his jaw wide open and threatening to detach. He couldn't believe it. This task will likely kill him and just after obtaining rights to bra-. ' _Oh my. If I fail, the boy dies and my punishment will increase but on the other hand, if I complete it... Not even that Banshee bitch could stir up trouble and blame me for my followers actions!_ ' With this in mind, Van'tor find a new ambition in unlife and that was to silent his fellow comrades. While serving his master first and foremost, of course. Or so he kept tricking himself into believing.

"I shall take my leave at once and begin, master." He respectfully states, turning about and sprinting down the crimson pathway with renewed excitement. Caught up in his future bragging-rights, he failed to grasp his masters subtext hidden among his orders.

Azzadiss was stunned, his eyes shadowed and deadly maw open after witnessing Van'tor reaction. He hadn't seen the priest this overexcited since the festival of tales, half a decade ago and couldn't resist against his thoughts of what this task might entail. ' _ **This decision might bring down the kingdom.**_ ' Was the constant thought whizzing around and resulted in him snorting purposely. " **Templar, fetch Imperator Gnash and be quick.** " He groaned.

Said Templar saluted by clashing his pike against his tower shield, leaving the line and taking slow, armoured steps down the crimson walkway. His personal guard might of being amongst his strongest soldiers but their speed was dreadful outside of combat itself. As much as the torment was building up watching this nameless minion march away, his filled with pride at the sight. Truly, they were both powerful and dutiful, elegant like true knights. At least he thought they were and that is what matters.

Returning back to his imagination, he kept playing loops of theories and what he'll do with Natsu. At first, he felt more towards having the boy impaled upon the city gates but that wouldn't do much. As no one left and every citizen of his lands were loyal without a shred of doubt. Seeing as it'd serve no purpose to kill him, what about allowing him to live? Alas. He decided to keep track of the boys growth and move on from there. Resting his skull upon the carpet and await his next visitor.

* * *

Meanwhile with Shadow and Natsu, she was approaching the royal quarters of the castle. It didn't take long for Natsu to fall into slumber again, waking up and suddenly brought before her king would burn anyone's energy. Especially a boy this young. Too focused on the innocent boy cradled in her arms, she failed to notice a overcharged priest hunting her down...

* * *

 **Author's note; Feels great to have chapter two completed and edited. It is a little over 3,300 words(Not including AN). Rather proud of that! Big cheer for those following the story and I hope it doesn't disappoint.  
**

 **Replies for both reviewers!**

 **Svane; Thank you for the advice with the spaces and quotation marks, it helped a lot. Yes! That's why I'm excited to write this story. I haven't encountered any others dealing into undead magics or any negative themed magics that wasn't around God Slayers/cannon known spells. Can't wait to delve deeper into it all.**

 **Alex; Cheers for your review, I hope you continue to read and review in future as it expands.**

 **Readers/Followers; Thank you all. I mean it, it's great having people take time out of their lifes to read a story you're writing and I hope you found it worthwhile to continue doing just that.**

 **Chapter one is coming around and should be completed when I get around to finishing off chapter three. Till next time, leave a review and have fun.**

 _ **MisterGrimReaper.**_

* * *

 **Update;** _ **...Forgot to add title and chapter three aught to be up tonight hopefully.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: How To Train Your Natsu**

* * *

By the time a certain over excited priest _broke_ into the room that'd become Natsu's future bedroom, the boy was already tucked into bed with Shadow zealously standing watch. Shadow made no emotional response, already used to his behaviour patterns by now and merely bowed to her superior. Van'tor idly waved away her formality while gazing about the room. This was his second or third time - _couldn't remember which_ \- seeing one of the few rooms designed with royal and diplomatic figures in mind.

Even if the rest of the castle was a tremor away from crumbling into nothingness, these quarters were maintained by the servant staff housed nearby. With nothing but time on their hands and it was a given they'd dedicate themselves to duty since their master rarely called upon them. Van'tor was startled to see how everything was kept in pristine condition and truly remained true to their once golden era.

The walls of the room were solid brick with black oak varnished panels anchored by silvery stained iron brackets, far ahead of it's time and more of a status symbol to display their advanced construction. Well lit by bright crystals holstered in silver fittings, maintaining the theme of dark and silver to keep balance perfectly. Furniture also stuck true with the design, one part of the far going wall had shelves and was made in mind for books mostly.

Three wooden Human-shaped dummies stood on silvery iron plates in the corner, along with a dresser table, chair, wardrobe and tall dressing shield to safeguard guesses dignity. Beside the area was a strange never ending stream of white-watery liquid pouring from a pipe and exiting through a circular grill on the ground and surrounded four panel walls on sliders.

Over near the king-sized bed was a large desk with a few draws and fair sized deep back arm chair fixed to the ground with another circular plate that allowed one to turn easily. The bed itself was made of solid iron, as well as it's headboard and its mattress created from a strange type of material. Soft and heavenly to touch, this was where Natsu's body sunk into it and keeping him covered was silk sheets. They were disappointing. Bland and nothing special but comfortable none the less.

"Have you informed the staff about arranging clothes, Shadow?" Van'tor asked, walking towards the desk and plotting his bony arse into the chair.

Shadow nodded, turning about and facing him. "The chambermaids mentioned they had clothes that'll fit him well. They're currently searching for them." Her voice was calm and collected for a change.

Van'tor hummed, nodding more to himself than her while shooting a glance directed at Natsu's sleeping form before drifting off into his usual self. "Ah, before I forget. Natsu will be tutored by me before our master judges him."

"I-i see..." She stuttered out, not expecting Van'tor be given such task nor Natsu to be judged further. She were about to continue before Van'tor held up his hand.

"Could you retrieve my stave, Shadow? I seem to have misplaced it. And fetch his clothes while your away." Van'tor asked sweetly yet his tone suggested it was more of _leave now_ and she dipped her head, making haste to avoid the priests wrath. Van'tor sighed, setting his eyes upon Natsu again. Left alone to collect his thoughts with her out of sight and mind.

* * *

He was beginning to understand his kings line of thinking now after finally giving his mind time to stew. When he first appeared in the throne room with Natsu, he felt everyone's attention centred on them since this event was a first but their eyes didn't reveal curiosity alone. It held familiarity. The very same he had felt days after the boys arrival and after speaking with his master, it was becoming clearer now.

This was a first for him to see. A shadow from the Coven of the Exalted Night was showing concern for another that wasn't Azzadiss. Even the Unyielding Templars kept their eyes focused on the boy than himself, he felt their nod after his introduction was directed at himself but it more in favour towards Natsu. _Skilfully ignoring the banshees existent entirely._ Van'tor was becoming concerned more he rolled over this information. With a hollow groan, he escaped his minefield of an imagination and leaned into the chair.

"None of this answers the biggest question... Why does he have _pink_ hair!?" Van'tor sprouted with minor annoyance laced in his voice. Deciding nothing will happen while the boy sleeps and Shadow return won't be back for a few hours in the least. ' _Better prepare for his studies..'_ He mentally cried. His boot kicked against the ground, his chair turning and facing the empty desk.

With this in mind, Van'tor set about working out a routine that'll work with Natsu. He didn't know his age but if looks were anything to go by. He'd be about six, seven? Uncertain yet he kept those numbers in mind with how the child held himself up till this point. He spoke clearly, for one allied with fear and knew about life-death cycle to question his own standing. This isn't a subject anyone younger than six would know of without previous understanding of it.

That left it down to his academic level. He used words such as ' _don't_ ' instead of ' _do not_ ', calling his parents ' _dad and mom_ ' and ruling out a more formal background. Even mentioning how his parents fell to their deaths by a dragon's claw and not ' _hands_ '. Clearly it were his first time seeing such a beast and to know they were claws and not hands, again proved he's had someone teaching him.

At best, he assumed Natsu were at elementary level give or take and he felt grateful for it. That, he could work with effortlessly and increase the boys knowledge. Physically, he didn't require it. His magic was still working to rebuild the boys mass and that'd only hinder it's progress. Van'tor shrugged, coming to an answer now and setting down the routine he'll go through with Natsu.

Figuring he'll be able to read and able to write his own name, he focused on the manner to teach him. Taking a stroll down memory lane, how he taught youths that'd later turn into his standing order of freaks and loons. It was the only choice, despite their own individual _characteristics..._ They were amongst the brightest and clever within temple-sect of the kingdom. Coming to agreement with himself and siding in favour of practical approach to learning through interacting rather than constant lecturing. He focused his magic and begun creating numerous objects to aid in his endeavours.

Besides, if the boy was a blockhead like many of his followers were and still are, he'd take this method of learning quickly and if he proved to more along the lines of a natural thinker, lectures and books it'd be.

* * *

While Van'tor was focused on his work and Shadow distracted by her task. The castle was shaking, a certain king's voice was booming along with another. This went on for sometime before it settled down and no one paid it any attention. After this days events with a certain priest and the banshees. Every expected this outcome to happen and Natsu slept like a log through it all. Still kept out of the picture for what will shape his life.

* * *

Shadow had just about wrapped up her task, most difficult part was finding the priests stave. Somehow, it was lodged within the wall of the room they previously used and she found a tad bit of joy from the sight. By now as Van'tor predicted, a few hours had passed and she was well on her way back to the royal quarters.

Van'tor also completed his preparations and waited for the boy to awaken. As if on time, Natsu was beginning to roll about in his sleep and yawn tiredly, repeating his eye rubbing and sitting up. He was surprised to see himself in another room and fell further into it with Van'tor staring down at him. "S-sorry." Natsu felt the need to apologise from passing out again.

Van'tor dismissed the child's words by shaking his head. "No need to express your apology, Natsu. Let us talk while your new clothing makes it way back, yes?" Van'tor spoke with warmth in his voice, trying to prevent Natsu's more-than-likely panic attack.

Natsu nodded tiredly, yawning and rubbing his eyes as usual. This ordeal had taken a lot out of him and then some. Surprise after surprise. Miracle in its self his heart hadn't smashed through his rib cage and buggered off by now with all the excitement. Pushing himself in a sitting position with the bed sheets covering his lower half, his back resting against the headboard and setting his gaze on Van'tor. "What is this room?" Natsu asked, his mind clear enough to straighten out his questions.

"Ah, yes. You were too busy grieving to hear my masters words, weren't you?" Van'tor snickered, his tone mocking and stifling a chuckle. "You're currently residing within the royal quarters of the castle and this will be your room for now till his majesty decides your fate. Till that time is up, I am tasked with teaching you." Van'tor nods to his own words, smirking madly.

Natsu bit his bottom lip over the petty remark, twisting his face into a childish pout yet couldn't bring himself to hate or feel any negativity towards the priest over it. Actually, he felt rather content over his taunt and his body replied by releasing tension with his sighing along. ' _What's wrong with me?'_ He questioned, shaking his head over his internal thoughts and asking another question. "I don't feel hungry or thirsty. Why?"

Van'tor was now chuckling softly over the boys question. "Gahah... Remember what I told you? These lands belong only to the undead. You'll feel no need for food or liquids and sleep but your body is still adapting. In time you'll lose the need to sleep, though many do maintain patterns of sleep out of sheer habit." He amusingly answered.

Natsu cocked his head, raising a brow and peering more curiously as the priest answered. "W-what do you mean?" He was certain he understood his words perfectly but he couldn't put two and two together.

Van'tor groaned noticing the boys expression and forcing a heavy sigh. "Normally, you require a balanced diet and water in order for your body to remain healthy. This also includes your development else it'll be hindered and the side effects will only downplay your own inherited genetics." He takes a moment to allow his information soak into Natsu's head. "As of this moment, you're no longer in a plane that follows the usual way. Here, you feed off the energies of the land itself and that is why only the dead may survive here."

Natsu's eyes widened and screaming out panicked words. "BUT YOU SAID I AM ALIVE!"

The priest was glad no longer had ears else that high-pitched boy scream would of deafened him. Throwing his hand up to silence Natsu. "I was mistaken. You are alive for _now_ however it'll not last. Unlike his majesty, I'm not capable of sensing when that'll happen and that is exactly why you need to prove yourself Natsu." His previous mockingly tone vanished and revealed seriousness the boy didn't expect to hear.

Natsu fell deathly quiet, waiting for the priests words to make some sense and kept struggling to grasp the situation. ' _But I am alive?'_ He kept on debating with his mind while a familiar figure walked into the room since _someone_ broke the doors locking capabilities.

* * *

Shadow heard muttering going on in the room and waited a few extra minutes to allow them added chit-chat time before walking in. She wasn't surprised in the slightest by the kids expression by now with how Van'tor spoke to people. Pushing that aside, she dipped her head towards the priest and leaned his stave against the wall beside the desk before heading towards the clothing area. She neatly placed the folded clothing set behind the screening shield and turned about, moving towards the wall and observing the pair silently.

"Wonderful. Thank you for your assistance, Shadow." Van'tor thanked her kindly, directing his eyes over and giving a brief nod. "Natsu, change into your new clothing and I'll explain what we'll be doing together afterwards, alright?" He encouraged.

Natsu wrapped the bed sheet around his body, kicking himself off the bed and walked behind the screen. He broke into a wide grin while touching the fabric of the clothes. They felt soft in hands and he didn't resist his urge to instantly put them on. A moment later he had come out from behind the screen and looked more as a child should.

They weren't fancy at all. Grey buttoned shirt, brown trousers, socks, and sandals. Beaming a happy smile at the pair while they studied his new look and nodded. The boy suited the clothing, nothing over the top or lagging behind. Casual set of clothing that'd likely belong to any boy his age from a decent family at least.

Van'tor motioned his hand for Natsu to sit across him on the bed, the boy complied and sat down, gazing up at the priest. "Much better!" He yelled, clapping his hands merrily. "Right, Natsu. You need to tell me before I explain what will be happening. Can you read and write?"

Natsu's face tightened up, his tongue poking his cheek out and folding his arms across his chest. He somewhat nodded, trying to rebel against where this was leading. That was until he yelped and held his forehead to further shield it after the priest flicked him.

"Already trying to resist? Wonderful. Keep that attitude, you'll need it." Van'tor smirked devilishly, his plans now including ways to break the boy down and rebuild him. "Until my master is ready to see you again, I shall be teaching you. You'll be learning basics for now, language, art, calculations and spell seals." Sighing upon noticing the boys eyes light up after saying spell seals.

"MAGIC?! I get to learn magic!" Natsu yelled loudly, his excitement reaching new levels and swinging his legs wildly.

Van'tor could already predict the future headache while shaking his head. "No, not magic. Your body can't handle it right now. When such a time comes, you need to increase your knowledge before being able to use the magic we use here. And that is only when my master grants you permission."

To say he didn't understand this was truly understated. Natsu vaguely remembered some people in his previous village life yelling loudly and casting spells. Surely that's all one needed to do, right? That is what kept going on in his mind till the back of his hand recoiled in pain from another bony flick and his attention shot back to his attacker with a pout.

"Listen to me!" Van'tor was tempted to use his stave and cave the idiots skull in with his attention span. Grumbling mentally while waving off the thought for the moment. "You _**can't**_ use magic at all, Natsu! When the time comes you're able, you'll need to study hard and master the very basics first."

Natsu kept displaying his age, retorting he could handle anything and before he could finish. Another bony flick destroyed that rant before it could lift off. Van'tor started showing him the various items he created with his magic and Natsu was in awe by it. Numerous learning devices such letter blocks, maths puzzles and a few others Natsu couldn't figure out. They all held one similarity together and that was; all made of bone.

Shadow never spoke a single word and kept her watch over the pair, keeping her thoughts alone as the priest begun breaking down the boys mind and reforging it anew. Well, that was the plan anyhow.

* * *

Time rushed by for the first three months of Natsu's learning. Each day left new bruises and imprints of knuckles across his cheeks and body from countless blows he kept suffering. Van'tor had zero tolerance for the boys complaining. Natsu had no idea how dire it was. The priest only had six months to mould the boy into a worthwhile project for his master. Shadow was left with battling herself when the priest would harm the child but felt it was odd for Van'tor to be this harsh.

Rational thought won over her protection instinct. There had to be a reason for the priests punishments when the boy whined to make him crush his resolve with several blunt blows. Beside the array of stave swings and boned backhands, Natsu was taking to his studies like a fish in water. Van'tor prediction worked out, Natsu was a blockhead that learned better through interacting teaching rather than lectures and book formats.

Natsu himself never understood why art was such a big section of his learning or why he was taught other languages he never even knew existed but kept on with it out of fear. Despite all the whacks he received, a bond between him and Van'tor was growing daily. He even found out the sort of magic the priest used, a form of creation magic called **Bone-Make** and was even allowed to see him use it.

Only teaching left untouched was learning about magical seals. Van'tor kept holding off until the boy could at least _read_ properly. It took another month before Natsu took to their native written language and it was from there the boys drive increased tenfold. The priest was surprised by how quickly Natsu could absorb information and swore it wasn't natural. But he was still only a child and far from mastering a single subject.

Yet he was excelling on the seals and his persistence with focusing on art was working wonders. Natsu was learning to explore his creativity and drawing during the downtime while Van'tor worked on the next lesson. Van'tor would never admit it aloud but was child like becoming a favourite of his, either because it was centuries since he taught a child or because Natsu reminded him of his former self. He wasn't sure but whichever it was, he was grateful for it.

With the pair too caught up together, only Shadow remained to notice a presence looming over the royal quarters and observing the three in the room. Natsu was gaining more and more attention from others within the castle as gossip spread. All of it was curiosity, innocent enough but that wasn't the reason for why she'd straighten and lock her gaze over the boy.

 _Azzadiss_ would often observe them, this was his castle and he was able to set his sight on any room without leaving his own chambers. She took this to be her master observing her, ensuring she's focused on task of looking over the boy but in reality... He forgot about her. His focus was solely on Natsu.

The child rekindled former emotions and memories he once held for Humankind, ones he didn't know vanished at first. That wasn't all, it was also how the priest and child acted together. Natsu didn't recoil in horror or scream when Van'tor would praise and run his fingers through his hair. Their were more to it, he _welcomed_ the embrace and reacted with what one expects from any other child.

He never expected any of this and it bought him some joy to see – _ironically –_ life return to his vassals. Though the most surprising was what Van'tor would do while the child was still embracing his need for sleeping. The priest was fuelling the boys magical container with his own, aiding in it's growth and adaptability to the realm. Azzadiss never underestimated his own comrades but Van'tor actions surprised him enough.

When their king wasn't watching, others took over the role to pry into the daily lives of the three. The various sects, temples and orders took interest from the sight. Those from the more militant orders looked in wonder, clinging a secret aspiration they wanted while the temples took a different viewpoint. Acting more zealous in their view and looking into reasons to provide reason for disbanding Van'tor own order and the last few sects merely acted out for the latest gossip.

All in all, they kept silent and waited for the upcoming verdict that was quickly approaching as time boarded closer to the six month marker.

* * *

"Priest, it's **time**." Shadow spoke up, their six months was over and if left to Van'tor, they'd continue forever with how he's lost track of time. They were currently drawing pictures of mythical beasts of various sizes. Natsu's were more of blob monsters while Van'tor's were more refined and detailed projections of three-headed hounds.

When Natsu's interest in drawing took off, that was about the time their bond begun. Both were passionate about exploring their minds and making up creatures at the drop of a hat. Van'tor glanced over at Shadow, cocking his head and sounding disappointed. "Already?" Sighing aloud and throwing curses in his head.

Van'tor pushed himself from the chair, leaving his drawing be and grabbing his stave. "Come on, Natsu." He mumbled sadly with a hint of annoyance, slumming it out of the room at a snail pace and waiting for others to catch up.

Natsu frowned at first before returning to his usual smile which came into bloom since this whole ordeal and quickly jogged over to Van'tor's side while Shadow kept up, giving them space.

* * *

 **Author's Note; Grr. I made this chapter end sooner than first thought since next chapter will be deciding Natsu's future and I didn't want them to speak about his learning progress only to repeat it again.**

 **On a positive note, events will be picking up and moving a tad faster. However, it will still remain a slow paced story. Also left a small spoiler regarding one school of magic Natsu will possibly learn.**

 **That aside, I'm really getting into chapter four! I've got a couple of questions for readers regarding OC's; Am I introducing them too quickly, slowly or doing fine? I was intending to have Gnash and Azzadiss meeting take place rather than small paragraph but felt it was too soon to reveal him, choosing to have Van'tor bond with Natsu instead.**

 **Any thoughts to share regarding OC's will be wonderful. As always, thank you for taking time to read/follow my story and by all means. Review away!**

 _ **MisterGrimReaper.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Choice  
**

* * *

Van'tor, Shadow and Natsu were approaching the chambers belonging to the throne room. Natsu was more comfortable with his approach this time around, the past six months proved most effective and made the child settle into his new lifestyle. The castle's icy temperature still plagued his body but lost it's feeling of hostility towards him or so Van'tor told him.

Reality was Van'tor infused his own energy into Natsu's magical organ to hasten it's adaption and strengthen the boys body during it's process. None of them spoke while walking through the halls, too occupied with their own thoughts and predictions of what will happen next. Natsu was reliving the time he's spent with Van'tor to smooth his nerves for when he stands before that monstrous nightmare again.

Shadow kept her mind focused on what will after the verdict, for both herself and Natsu. She hoped Natsu will prove himself before her master. After observing the boy and priest together, they were alike to lost spirits rekindling. Presuming the progress was due to their state of mind, one is a child and the other acts like a child. While for herself, it was more punishment related. Acting in a manner that'd bring shame to anyone within the coven with irrational actions and while in the kings presence is bound to be nothing short of treason.

As for Van'tor, he was the most concerned about the whole affair. In his mind, Natsu has proved to be a good student and refreshing personality for the collection his master controls. If it were left to his own decision, he'd take the boy into his order without a second thought and have him become an apprentice. The boy would fit right in with his bunch of crazies and they'd welcome him as well, even if it's to turn Natsu against himself.

Yet that was Van'tor own desire and not his masters. He had plenty of time to think about the reasoning for teaching Natsu and the purposes it could serve, none of which were... Worthwhile? This was his biggest concern, countless times he let it stew over and not once could the boy provide a single thing to his master personally.

But that didn't add up with his masters orders this far. Everything he drilled into Natsu wasn't secret or damaging. Heck, even if he were sent back into the realm of the living, none of it mattered and they'd label him as a loon for sprouting such nonsense to begin with. Dead or alive, Natsu's value wasn't significant at all beyond how he arrived here.

And thus, the group kept dwelling over thoughts before their muse was broken by arriving in front of the opened gates that allowed entry into the throne room. Only difference this time around was all of the Unyielding Templars that barred their entry.

* * *

Van'tor hummed, approaching the line ahead of his group and speaking aloud. "What's the problem? His majesty is expecting us." He felt his words were ignored before noticing their line of sight. They were fixated on Natsu, taking in his new appearance and more before one of the Templar's redirected his plated slits to the priest.

"MaSteR cOmMANds onLy thE BoY entErs." Spoke the Templar, his speech broken and ruggedly, almost echoing from the confines of his helmet.

Van'tor cocked his head, peering behind him and finding Shadow just as startled as himself while Natsu was surprised by the voice. Seeming to be used to others staring from his last visit while facing the Templar and nodding. He wasn't going to protest or question, regardless how unusual this was but with Natsu and his master, it happens daily almost now he mused. "Very well." Turning about and looking down at the boy, his hand stretched out and running his bony fingers through Natsu's feminine pink hair.

"Don't be afraid Natsu and act natural, his majesty won't _bite,_ " Van'tor mocked.

Natsu shuddered from his overactive imagination at Van'tor's words, whining under the priests touch but it did help relax him. He smiled sheepishly at the priest and towards Shadow before walking away from the pair. Two Templars moved away, allowing the child entry and closed the line once he moved beyond them.

Empty. That's how Natsu's mind described the scene ahead. The throne room only had a single person this time and it was the skeletal dragon, laying as usual at the crimson pathway end. He was afraid, no denying that and yet managed to keep himself calm enough to walk without staggering about. Although looking towards the creature now, with Van'tor's artistic tutoring was coming into fruition now and realizing the dragon's fiery embers were actually violet.

Azzadiss embers shifted intently on the child's nervous approach. He was humored by the boys growth, both mentally and physically. Natsu had grown a few inches taller, his body fattening up a healthy standard and filling out his clothing properly. He noted the biggest change in the boy was his eyes and how he returned the studying glare. The dragon kept his regal bearing and silently awaited the boy to arrive before him.

Natsu stopped a fair few meters from the skeletal beast, unsure if he's supposed to move closer or remain. He didn't know if he could move closer without Van'tor since he wasn't a direct vassal. Also felt uncomfortable without the priests presence before the king and deciding he should reenact the priests behavior. Natsu lowered himself before the dragon, down on both knees and bowing respectfully. With his forehead resting on the carpet and eyes shut, he hoped this enough to prove his growth.

Azzadiss studied the boys posture of submissive, noting either the child remembered how Van'tor positioned himself or was taught. He felt it was the correct action to take in his predicament. Ever since ordering the boy to be educated by the priest, it had backfired on him. Albeit, in a manner he didn't expect. Shaking his mind from such thoughts currently and settling on the matter before him. The skeletal dragon shifted focus solely on the boy.

" **You have improved much since your last visit boy. Stand.** " Azzadiss ordered with a booming authoritative tone.

Natsu's found his body moving before his mind could even react to the dragon's command and staring wide eyed up at the beast. He felt his throat tightening, gripping his left forearm with his right hand and squeezing to kill his nerves as the monsters violet embers burned through his very soul. With a single word, he was upright on his feet and doing as ordered. His mind snapping back to reality. "Y-yes.." He managed to blur out.

The skeletal dragon kept examining him over and allowing every spec of the boys form sink in. " **Tell me boy, do you understand what you have done with your presence here?** " Azzadiss asked, knowing the child before him wouldn't but alas, it was worth a try to see how far he has grown.

Natsu shook his head, shoulders dropping and facing towards the carpet. "N-no, your m-majesty." He asked Van'tor similar questions before and if the priest couldn't figure it out. How could hope to answer?

Azzadiss grinned though no facial reaction was shown. Out of all the replies he could of received, the boy before didn't even try and guess. It was effective and fast without wasting time to mull it over. ' _The priests seeds are already taking root._ ' He mused over for a few seconds. " **Moving on. How were your lessons with Van'tor and what do you think of the undead you've seen and met?** " He asked in a somewhat calm tone to hide his own excitement over the latter question as that really was the clutch of the deciding factor of Natsu's future.

These were two questions Natsu felt most comfortable with and very easy to answer, given his voice cried out happily without a moments notice. "Van'tor is awesome!" He yelled near enough in Azzadiss's face without noticing. "I know how to read better and write more. Remembering symbols is no fun...," He trailed with, pouting with his face and out of instinct rubbing his forehead while muttering. " _My head still hurts._ "

Blinking, escaping his memories of the priest bashing his head in and carrying on excitedly with his answer. "Got to do so much drawing." He paused, biting his bottom lip and shaking his head. ' _Van'tor said I was not allowed to be taught magic yet.'_ He thought with another head shake, not wanting to question his savoir/master? and offend the skeletal king over it. "Everyone is scary but nice to me. I like them!"

Azzadiss patiently waited until Natsu finished up with his answer, given how the boy continued to ramble on further in his excitement. It wasn't surprising the child's voice kept switching between mumbles and yells during his prolonged praise with what he learned. His eyes practically shining when he ranted on about all the magical studies he learned. Natsu's answer lasted near enough an entire hour until he finally went silent and for once, kept a smile while staring back up at the dragon.

" **Easily excited, aren't you?** " Azzadiss mused, continuing. " **The time has come, child, this choice is yours and yours alone. You have two options to choose from. First, I can return you to the plane of the living amongst your own kind.** " He allowed a moment to pass till Natsu nodded understandingly. " **Second, you remain here in my realm.** "

Natsu was about reply until he was cut off instantly, Azzadiss clearly not finished. " **Not yet. Continuing on, if you choose to leave. You will be brought near a settlement and from there, you shall be on your own. It will take considerable time while your body readjusts and you'll return to how you were previously.** " Giving a moment for his words to sink into the boys mind.

Natsu eyebrows raised, curious glint in his eyes. "W-whats option two?" His tone admix with emotion.

" **If you choose to remain here, you will no longer be capable of calling yourself Human.** " The skeletal dragon kept his embers on the boys small figure while he was clearly in thought over his words. ' **Quiet life as a Human or damnation as something more? Which will you choose boy.** ' Azzadiss was intending to ponder while the boy thought over it...

"I-if I stay.. Can I-i learn m-magic?" Natsu stumbled out with his young eyes glaring into the dragon's violet embers. It wasn't much of a decision to take for him, according to what he learned and what little he remembers. What was there to return to? His family was dead. He also felt the sting of death at the dragon that basically ruined his existence. Here, he was taken in and cared for, even taught. With all the terrors he's seen, loneliness was all that truly awaited him by returning.

" **Yes.** " His reply was simple and to the point.

Natsu almost lost himself in the moment, throwing his hands into air and beaming merrily over the dragon's answer. He'd get to learn magic! In his hyped mood, he had forgotten everything else that was said. His mind vaguely remembered, something about being Human or whatever. He didn't care. "YES!" He continued yelling about while a somewhat puzzled dragon stared at him.

' ** _He's forgotten what I've said, hasn't he?_** ' Azzadiss grumbled mentally. " **Don't come to regret your choice, boy!** " His voice soared, laughing maniacally with how his prediction panned out. The foundation of the ruined castle begun to quake, centuries old dust pouring out from cracks appearing in the walls and ceiling above. Air itself crackled madly with a deafening hum, almost as if the air was shattering from the powerful tension building up and at it's core was the skeletal dragon's glowing body.

Violet mist spewed out from Azzadiss's maw, wrapping around Natsu and embracing the child with vice-like grip. Natsu couldn't move, direct his eyes elsewhere or even close them. Within a manner of seconds of witnessing such a horrendous sight, he tried to scream but wasn't able to. He was trapped, unable to escape and was certain his end was upon him if it wasn't for his instincts. In all right, they aught to alerting him of the danger ahead yet they won't. Roaring within his body, urging him to welcome the mist.

He couldn't fathom what was happening, even when that familiar sense that drove him to walk here all those months ago returned. That rational process in his mind kept telling him he was about to die and this time no hope for revival. He never noticed with his constant inner battling the withering violet forms taking shape all around the chamber from the mist. It wasn't long till his eyes took notice and realised they were taking the appearance of what Van'tor called _Shades_.

More and more kept appearing from the mist, sparking brightly one moment before vanishing the next and all were advancing towards his locked body. Natsu's mind was tearing apart as all logical thought was losing it's battle against his primal drive that kept yelling it was safe. He couldn't take it much longer and wanted it all to be over. In the end, he gave into his raw instinct and submitted before the approaching shades.

Wave after wave smashed down onto his skull yet he felt no pain from the point of impact. No, that wasn't right. He felt agonizing pain surging within his blood and hands squeezing his organs. No words could ever truly describe what he was going through at this moment of time. From his point of view, time halted and he was trapped in this endless loop as more of these shades entered him.

Azzadiss looked at the entrapped child with glee. ' **His body is reacting well.. Not much further now.** ' He thought, continuing to launch shade after shade into the boys body. The skeletal dragon's magic continued to flow into the child, merging with his small body and laying down the foundation for his growth. With Natsu lost to the void of his mind and the extreme agony running through his body, failed to notice the changes.

Natsu body was slowly transforming as the influx of power was forcing change to happen. Change begun to start with his appearance, ivory stream ran across his arms, legs, feet and hands. An skeletal shell merged into his flesh, tracing along the edges of his limbs and changed his hands into claws. The ivory liquid substance took root and hardened over his limps, leaving outside representation over his limbs of bone matter.

It didn't cover his appendages whole, only leaving thin trace along the side of his arms and legs. Top of his hands and feet were covered entirely, shrouding his fingers and toes. The edges of his finger/toe nails formed into sharp claws with a ivory layer of bone to harden the transformation. Meanwhile his organs were forcefully adapting to the violent blasts from the entering shades.

Natsu finally gave in, no longer was his mind able to tolerate what he was experiencing and blacked out. Numerous changes kept occurring to his body and none had come closer to the biggest change from the dragon's magic. His magical container was corrupted and expanded. No one could survive this if they were truly mortal but the boy was special in this situation with how he was able to live within this realm.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the throne room's entrance...**

Shadow, Van'tor and even the Templars were struck with surprise at what the event unfolding before their very eyes. Unlike Shadow and the Templars, Van'tor held a much better preceptive of magic. Van'tor could see the effects his masters magic was taking on Natsu and it astounded him. More and more Natsu was changing, it fascinated him to no end to see the effects. That was until what transpired next broke his focus. "YoUnG MasTer?" Several Templars spoke in union.

"W-what?" She questioned more to herself. "Why are they saying that?" Turning to face Van'tor in hopes for some sort of explanation.

"Can't you sense it yet?" Van'tor toned dripped with mockery, not bothering to turn his gaze to meet her own and sighing. "His majesty's magic is flooding into Natsu and reshaping his core to accept ours. Judging by his words prior to this assault," He paused momently, tapping his stave several times. "Natsu has decided to remain here with us. In time, his body would rot away and vanish with his unnatural existence within this realm. Our master is changing that, growing the faint trace of his magic that already in him but."

Shadow was frustrated with how the priest stopped without warning. Van'tor knew she'd be cross with him but didn't care for it and continued with his thoughts. ' _He's giving part of his magic to Natsu and it's working! Wait, does this mean...?'_ He never continued, choosing to wait and see the outcome for himself. Too many had theorized what their master might be up to with Natsu.

* * *

 **Author's note; Greetings again! I've shortened this chapter and decided to leave it as it is for now. With everything else I'll be introducing, doing all this in one chapter will make it rather puzzling to follow. More than it already is, I imagine.**

 **Chapter five will going a bit more in depth? With what will be happening to Natsu, new OCs, bit of lore perhaps surrounding the whole place and glimpse of other orders/temples/sects. Most of all though! Another few chapters left and that'll be the childhood phase completed.(Teenage phase will be next.)  
**

 **Warning with next chapter or six..(Can't remember which.) There'll be a few time skips, though as usual, it'll be explained. Now all of that is out of the way.**

 **I'm going to be posting a new story that is going to hold characters/guilds/temples etc with named chapters for ease of finding. With stories like this that do contain a lot of OC's and lore further down the line, it easily turns into a mass of information and you lose track of it all. This is prevent that and make it easier on myself with descriptions. It'll be more in-depth with descriptions of characters and contain their school of magic. This way I avoid taking up unneeded space and wasting my time in the main story focusing on someone's new appearance. - Don't worry, it'll be updated before a new story to keep in line and dated with the story progress.**

 **Svane; Cheers for reviewing again. Hah, that whole sudden impaling remark was a reference to certain type of Undead 'Masters' personalities seem to take with children. Shouldn't be taken seriously as it was my own little joke I hoped some readers found amusing.**

 **Regarding Natsu having a companion.. Honestly, I'm aiming for that but lost on _what_ it could be. There is seriously too many contenders for the list and that's just out of skeletal types! Suggestions are welcomed for companions, though PM would be best for it. Same to anyone else that'd like to recommend a companion for Natsu.**

 **Updated note; Thanks for pointing out the paragraph repeat. Don't worry, won't be jumping ship from this.**


End file.
